


三日的维多利亚 (仅福利)

by Lenayiwanshui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenayiwanshui/pseuds/Lenayiwanshui
Summary: 漂泊了一夜的"维多利亚"，终于再次迎来曙光。夕阳驱散了海夜的阴冷，却也宣告着炙热的一夜深情，现只有如梦初醒。
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 1





	三日的维多利亚 (仅福利)

"祥生，你知道吗，无论身份立场怎么样，喜欢一个人的心情都是一样的，这不是错。"

喜欢一个人的心情都是一样的……

"愿意相信我吗？祥生，只有今晚，只有今晚就好，让我们像真正的伴侣一样度过。明日之始，再进行我们的竞争，你想怎么夺回那些珠宝，怎么抓我，都可以。愿意…相信我吗？"

祥生从莲的怀里直起身躯，珍重的站在他面前。

"我相信你"

他笑了，宛若北极星光的笑容照耀在祥生的心中。

莲将手绕到祥生身后，虔诚的解开曾被他亲手系好过的裙带，用指节勾住拉链顶部，将其缓缓按下，再次把祥生的背部裸露出来，映衬在月光下，就像洁白无瑕的白玉石，让人克制不住心中的欲求，想尽情抚摸感受他最无暇沁心的纯洁。莲的双手顺着祥生脊椎的皮肤轻触，滑过两侧的肋骨，抓住了拉链开口。

"可以吗？" 莲轻声询问着  
"嗯"

长裙从背部，被缓缓拉下，滑过每一寸曾被丝衣包裹的肌肤，直至滑落祥生的脚跟。

祥生解开缠在腰上的束缚带，脱下吊带丝袜，脱下，遮盖着私处的最后一层布料，将脚下的高跟鞋留在原地，赤着脚，走到莲的面前。

平坦的胸部，小腹上是浅浅的肌肉线条，更多的，展现着紧致平整。双腿直挺修长，十分好看。胯间，是明显的男性象征。

"会…觉得恶心吗……" 

"不，你真美。"

祥生把这份柔情深深的珍藏在灵魂里。  
他闭上眼睛，慢慢高抬下颚，长发从他的双肩滑落，像瀑布一样散落在身后，纤细的颈部完全裸露在莲的面前，邀请着他。

莲俯下身，将嘴唇贴附于颈部的皮肤之上，像对待易碎的珍品，珍爱又温柔的亲吻每一寸肌肤。抚摸着祥生身体的双手，逐渐将他搂紧。祥生裸露的身体紧贴在莲的外衣上，乳头被粗糙的布面摩擦挤压，传来不适的干燥刺痒，与脖子上温润的轻触交替感受，让祥生的喉咙都有些发干，呼吸急促着吞咽唾液。

听着他的喘息声，莲的嘴唇从颈部缓缓下滑，啃咬他的锁骨，眼中的余光将被摩擦发红的乳头收入眼底，可爱诱人，便用舌尖包裹着它，卷入口腔，舔弄吮吸。突如其来的温热在敏感的乳头蔓延开，祥生低下头，看着莲正渴求似的吮吸自己挺立的乳首，一股热流涌向胯间，双腿一阵脱力。

"…啊…嗯呃………不要……我没有…啊…力气…了…"  
" 抱紧我"

祥生只好抱紧莲的背，支撑自己不要摔倒。莲的指尖缓缓滑过祥生的腹部，描绘着那些肌肉线条的沟壑，再顺着这些线条悄悄的探入胯间，捧起他的器官，温和的套弄。  
从乳首和胯间传来了赢热快感，不断抽离祥生双腿的力气，整个人不断的往下坠。抱着莲的双手，因衣面平滑的布料，脱落了好几次，祥生只能让双手不停的来回攀附支撑自己，分身也在莲的手中颤抖着，惹人疼爱。

"………哈啊…不行……好难受…呃啊…莲…抱我…求你了……抱我着…啊！ "

在要摔倒的那一刻，莲扶住了祥生，一下子就把他横抱起来，用柔软的舌头拨开他的口腔，让唇齿彼此缠绵交织。

在月光笼罩的范围之内，莲抱着祥生走进一间崭新的仓库间里，小心翼翼的把他放在干净的长桌上。莲跨上去，趴伏在祥生身上，彼此的舌唇始终交缠在一起。

祥生在莲的身上摸索着，手指摆弄他衣服上的扣子，一层一层的解开它们，直至最后一件衬衫，露出他肌肉坚实的身体前侧。

莲脱离祥生的唇齿之时，彼此的嘴角还挂着银丝。他将敞开的衣物全部脱掉，带着薄汗的身体在月光下闪着淡淡的光，祥生潮湿的双眼目不转睛的看着这副身体，脸泛潮红。莲随即把手指按在了祥生身下柔软隆起的穴口。

"要开始弄了，不舒服的话，告诉我。"  
"没关系……做吧……唔…啊……"  
后穴被异物挤入的酸胀，让祥生忍不住喘了出来。

"怎么了？难受吗？"  
"不要紧的……不难受…"

真是可爱。莲笑着拍了拍他的臀部，手指在温暖的甬道中按压周围的软肉，做着扩张。

"好紧啊…排斥的很厉害…是第一次吗"  
"…嗯…"  
"和女人也没有吗……"  
"…从来…没有……"

莲有些意外。祥生之前一直都表现的很妩媚风情，亲热的时候又很从容的样子，没想到却还是个未经人事的纯情小警察。

"…不像…对吗……是…从来…没做到这一步……"  
"为什么？"  
莲一边塞入第二根手指，一边加重力道，又是一阵酸胀的异物感袭来。  
"…啊…唔……因为…啊……"  
"告诉我"  
第二根手指还未放入多久，莲紧接着就放入第三根，扩张的动作幅度变的更大，甚至有些强硬。

"…嗯啊…他们都是敌人……被我…制服了…被我……唔…啊…"  
"就像你对我做的那样？嗯？"

这句听似质问的话语，让祥生像被蒙上了一层阴霾，心中惊慌起来。对莲的了解只有名字和一个身份而已，他毕竟是黑帮啊，也许…也许做了很多残酷的事情才能到他如今的地位，也许…他很擅长玩弄人心……可是自己真的陷进去了，在他面前脱下衣服，裸露身体，抱着他说爱他，身体的掌控权也完全交给他……他会是在欺骗吗………他会不会在心里嘲笑我很蠢……如果真的是……我该怎么办……………求求你，莲，不要欺骗我……不要…

真的不想承受这种痛苦

"……呜…"  
害怕被伤害又不舍，矛盾又心酸，是一种折磨。难言的酸意涌上了祥生的眼角，让他只能无助的哭泣。

莲见状，急忙停止手上的动作，把祥生抱在怀里。

"怎么哭了？做警察像这样老是哭可不行啊，我没有怪你，…………你…是不是在害怕我不是真的爱你。"  
"哎？" 祥生止住了眼泪，湿润的双眼惊讶的望着他。"你怎么………"

"啊~还真是。刚才你听到我话，脸色都变了，是在怕我介意吧。你很聪明，又身手不凡，在感情方面却是，小白兔~"

"……我不是……" 祥生的声音细微至极。

"哈哈…，我很高兴成为第一个能和你走到这步的人。你忘记了吗？我说过的，相信我，今晚，我全身心都属于你，" 莲低下头，轻吻祥生微张的双唇。"我知道，我们相处的时间并不长，甚至都没有彻底了解。但是，这都不是让我们错过彼此的理由。真爱，不需要借助任何东西来证明。"

莲握着祥生的手，解开遮挡着胯部的最后一层衣物，将祥生的手覆在早已挺立许久的分身。

"感觉到了吗，这里在一直在渴求着你，想要进入你，疼爱你，迫不及待想让你成为我的人了。所以，别让我再等了，好吗？"

祥生抱住莲，头深深的埋在他的肩膀上，沉浸在他的气息里。温热的液体滴落，不断流向莲的身后。 "我不会再乱想了，再也不会了……" 真傻啊…怎么又犯傻了……明明能在一起的时间也不多了……为什么不好好珍惜现在呢……

"我不会再让你等了，我想成为你的，马上就。"

莲的嘴角勾起一丝笑意。

"好啊"

祥生拉着莲的手，让他靠在长桌紧贴着的墙边，双腿跪撑在两旁，捧起莲的脸，落下的吻，神圣，深情。

"要自己来吗？第一次，不要太勉强自己。" 莲轻柔的抚摸着祥生的嘴唇。  
"不勉强……唔啊…啊…" 

还尚未被开拓过的后穴缓缓下沉，含住了挺立涨大的分身，一点点的将它挤进体内。

初夜，是带着荆棘的艳丽玫瑰，芬芳醉人，诱惑着每一个瞧见它的生物，都想上前摘取。可是要想真正摘下它，又不得不体会它与生俱来的尖刺。

虽然已经无比小心，可是初次经历这样的巨物， 即使做了扩张，脆弱柔软的后穴还是难以适应，摆脱不了穴口撕裂式的疼痛。而且这种疼，与平时训练，受伤的疼痛很不一样。身体深处被突然进入的外物撑开，从内部敲打着肺腑，祥生一时还难以接受。

莲看着祥生额前滴落的汗水，十分心疼。  
"很疼吗……疼痛也是sex的一部分，适应它，就舒服了。"

"…啊……唔…进去了…啊"

经过好不容易的开拓，分身终于全部进入甬道。紧致的内壁经过强行开拓的摩擦被刺激出了肠液，流向被包裹着的柱身。变的潮湿的甬道让疼痛得以缓解，更增加了快感。

"…好紧啊…真不错……"  
祥生听到莲加重的喘息声和调情般的话语，心情放松了许多。他尝试着调整自己姿势，缓缓开始抬起腰，吞吐身体里的器物。

"…嗯…唔…这样…舒服吗……"  
祥生用柔软的声音询问着莲。青涩的技巧和无自觉的可爱言语，对于莲来说，是一种致命的催情剂，让人几乎失去理智般的想占有他。

"…唔…咬的很紧啊…也很湿…不过技巧一般……"  
莲调笑似的看着有些难为情的祥生。  
"…不…舒服吗………"

"……当然很舒服了，你的身体怎么样都很舒服…可是你身上的都湿透了……很累吧…我的意思是，让我来。"  
"…唔…我还可以的…啊！…"

莲把祥生按在身下，彼此的额头靠在一起，视线相互交织着，将对方都深深的刻在彼此的眼瞳里。

"…你在照顾我的感受……可是却无法兼顾自己的……"  
"……我没关系……"  
"傻瓜，这种事是相互的。但是，我明白，这是你的温柔。这份温柔，我也很好的收到了，谢谢你。"  
"…莲……唔…"

祥生的嘴唇再度贴上了莲，情绵意深的唇舌交缠，唾液的快速交换，有些甚至无法承接，溢出嘴角，鼓动着他们高涨的情欲。

身下也开始缓缓的挺进，随着深吻的节奏，在甬道中进出。  
只是简单的几次探寻，就找到了敏感点，每次触及那，他都会像被电流穿过般的颤抖着，甬道也会紧张的收缩，抽搐。不断的在其中冲撞着，摩擦最为敏感柔软的地方，疼痛也早已被无边的快感所取代。祥生被渐入佳境的交合挑起的娇喘声，一次次被堵在他们接吻的边界，头脑好似缺氧般的眩晕，让意识逐渐游离，飘忽。只有对彼此的欲求，还流淌在身体里，升温，燃烧。  
到达高峰的时刻，白浊倾泻而出，浇灌着彼此的身体。

"…祥生…再来一次…"  
"……嗯…"

莲搂着祥生坐起来，让他也坐在自己的身上，相互面对着，迎合着彼此的节奏摆动身体，缠绵交合。祥生倾泻在莲腹部上的浊液随着动作流向他们的连接处，被进出的分身挤入甬道，与莲留在祥生体内的交融在一起，黏腻，淫靡，煽动着他们的欲态。  
再次，他们一同到达了顶峰。

"……再次…再次…好不好…"  
"……不行……你累了………" 莲抹去祥生的汗珠，怜爱的望着不断渴求的他。

"…不累…真的不累……再次好吗……我不想就这样等到明天……我不想…" 他的眼里，尽是不忍割舍的悲伤。  
"……祥生……唔…" 

缠绵的深吻是再次情事的开始。想用无休无止的抚摸交合停住时间的流逝，不要让将他们推向分离的黎明，过快的到来。直至用尽体力，陷入沉睡的那刻，仍还期盼着眼前夜晚的黑暗，在醒来的时候，依旧是彼此相拥的契机。

**Author's Note:**

> 漂泊了一夜的"维多利亚"，终于再次迎来曙光。夕阳驱散了海夜的阴冷，却也宣告着炙热的一夜深情，现只有如梦初醒。


End file.
